March 25, 2011 Smackdown results
The March 25, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 22, 2011 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Summary Just nine days before WrestleMania, chaos continued to run rampant on SmackDown, as World Heavyweight Champion Edge and his No. 1 contender Alberto Del Rio were ordered to restrain their aggression, and Wade Barrett brought The Corre their second championship. In a WrestleMania Rewind Match, Rey Mysterio defeated CM Punk by disqualification, after his WrestleMania opponent Cody Rhodes unleashed a brutal assault on the masked Superstar. After hurling The Ultimate Underdog into the steel ring post and assaulting him with his protective mask, Rhodes hammered Mysterio with his knee brace – the very apparatus that caused Rhodes’ facial injury on Jan. 21 and set the wheel in motion for their clash at The Show of Shows. Despite a lingering arm injury that stemmed from recent numerous attacks at the hands of Alberto Del Rio, The Rated-R Superstar set out to prove to his WrestleMania No. 1 contender that he is at 100 percent. And The Master Manipulator sent a powerful message indeed, overcoming Drew McIntyre with his devastating new submission hold. After the bell, Edge blasted The Sinister Scotsman with the Spear. Doing their best “Jersey Shore” impression, Team LayCool emerged to face Kelly Kelly & Rosa Mendes. When Rosa turned her attention toward an interfering Michelle, Layla took the opportunity to hit the Lay-Out neckbreaker for the victory. Will the flawless duo do the same to Nicole “Snooki” Polizzi in the Six-Person Tag Team Match at WrestleMania? Just when it looked like Kofi Kingston was going to hit Trouble in Paradise on Wade Barrett, the English Superstar countered with Wasteland. Seconds later, the stunned WWE Universe looked on as Barrett captured his first Intercontinental Championship. WWE Tag Team Champion and fellow Corre member Justin Gabriel celebrated the monumental occasion by hitting a post-match 450 Splash of the fallen Kingston. Nine days before the epic clash of the titans between The Undertaker and Triple H at The Showcase of The Immortals, The Phenom promised to make The Game the 19th victim in his incredible WrestleMania 18-0 streak. After The All-American American defeated R-Truth with his dreaded ankle lock, the outspoken Michael Cole – who Swagger is training for a match with WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler at WrestleMania – belittled The Rapping Superstar with his own trash-talking performance of “what’s-up!” In spite of SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long's declaration that Edge and Alberto Del Rio would be banned from WrestleMania if they so much as touched each other, The Rated-R Superstar opted to accompany Christian to his main event match against the aristocratic No. 1 contender to the World Title. Battling Del Rio for the third week in a row, Captain Charisma triumphed over his opponent with the Killswitch. Meanwhile, outside the ring, Edge executed numerous earth-shattering chair blows to Brodus Clay after the enormous Superstar assaulted the 11-time World Champion from behind. Moments after the match ended, The Ultimate Opportunist looked as if he might ignore Teddy Long's order and attack his No. 1 contender with the chair. Realizing what was at stake, Christian stopped Edge at the last second, attacking Del Rio instead so that his former tag team partner would not be banned from WrestleMania. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Trent Baretta defeated Curt Hawkins *Rey Mysterio defeated CM Punk by DQ (8:11) *Edge defeated Drew McIntyre (2:25) *LayCool (Layla & Michelle McCool) defeated Kelly Kelly & Rosa Mendes (1:08) *Wade Barrett defeated Kofi Kingston © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (5:19) *Jack Swagger defeated R-Truth (2:57) *Christian (w/ Edge) defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Brodus Clay) (12:19) *Dark Match: Christian, Kane, Rey Mysterio & Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett (w/ Ezekiel Jackson) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-25-11 SD 1.jpg 3-25-11 SD 2.jpg 3-25-11 SD 3.jpg 3-25-11 SD 4.jpg 3-25-11 SD 5.jpg 3-25-11 SD 6.jpg 3-25-11 SD 7.jpg 3-25-11 SD 8.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #605 at CAGEMATCH.net * #605 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events